Dear Journal
by FiraFlame
Summary: MiraiTrunks kept a journal when he went into the Room of Time and Space, yet Vegeta ripped most of it up calling him feminine. This is what Trunks saved.... COMPLETE


Dear Journal A first DBZ fanfic Written by Fira Flame  
  
*******************  
  
It's Trunk's again,  
  
Today, I just came out of the time and space room, I wasn't allowed to take you in with me, but I wrote it down on separate sheets of paper. Father ripped it up, thinking it was being childish of me to do that, This is what I spared.  
  
Day one: We just went in, it was very surprising. The entire place, was... just white. IT stretched for miles and miles, and it probably never ended. I was shocked, my eyes were stung by how bright it was. Father on the other hand, was just surprised that it was all there was. I would have said something, but I was still in shock.  
  
A while later, I tried to train with father, like I should have expected, he pushed my away like a old rag doll. I trained alone, while he went by himself to train so far away I couldn't see him. I don't think he ever came back to the resting post until the next 'day'. It puts me to shame he is so full of honor.  
  
Day 16: Me and father have not spoken since we came in, unless you include 'Get away from me' or 'You're taking up my valuable time'. I'm sure you can guess who said that. He trains none stop until he is bleeding everywhere. Even then, he despises my care for him.  
  
I know that I have gotten stronger since we came in, every day I feel myself go up a few power levels. I may be able to master my skills in no time, gaining extra power as a 'super Saiyan'  
  
Day 43: I cannot believe why mother loved my father so much. He is a arrogant, selfish, spoiled prince. I believes that he will be the king of all Saiyans. But with his attitude, he'll just be a jester.  
  
Cell... I hope he hasn't become one with Android 17 & 18, and that they have been destroyed. I must get stronger! everyone is counting on us to be strong enough to beat him!  
  
Day 98: Father is faking his strength. He hasn't gotten very strong since we came in. He has gotten slightly weaker, but he continues to say he is the strongest of all. He is so... I refrain myself from calling him names which would sacrifice my loyalty to family. I know mother knew something about father that I should know. How to get to know the real him, not the hard outside shell he hides behind.  
  
Day 154: As far as I know, I am strong enough to face Cell and live. I have at least gotten as high as the androids. Father... he has gotten quite a bit stronger, I'm not sure how high though.  
  
He has been gone into the abyss for over a week now, I can feel his energy, but it's too vague to figure out how high it is.  
  
I have felt myself not strain as much to get to my maximum power level, at least, as high as my max was when I came in here.  
  
Day 187: Father finally came back, its a good thing we had sensu beans, or he would have died right then and there. He couldn't even fly he had stressed himself so much. His eyes looked as if the life had been sucked right out of him.  
  
After I gave him the sunsu bean, he gave me a look that could have killed. He immediately jumped up from the bed I laid him in and started cursing at me for being a wuss and not letting him heal normally. For once in my life, my anger came out. This is what happened:  
  
"You fucking child! You are such a weak fool, you would rather care for others than your self! I don't know why the hell your mother and I even got together! If I had know my son would have turned into you, I would have killed you right when you were born!" Father yelled.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up from my chair, stepping towards him, my fists raised.  
  
"Mother said you were the kindest man she ever met! I don't know how she could have stood a man such as your self! You are rude, selfish, and spoiled! If I had know I was going to be your son, I would have committed suicide!" I cried back.  
  
Father glowered his black eyes at me and pointed his finger to my face.  
  
"You watch your mouth you idiot boy."  
  
That was it! I was so angry, my madness welled up inside of my and erupted. I changed into a Super Saiyan and charged at him, my eyes filled with anger. Father did the same, charging at me with the same force. We fought bitterly for hours on end. It finally ended, miles out in the white, when I landed the final blow to father, sending him slamming into the ground.  
  
I watched him for a moment, to make sure he was still alive. I saw his finger twitch. Glaring at him, I tossed a Sensu bean to him, before popping one into my mouth. I flew back to the fort. I'm not sure whether he came back or not, I didn't see him, or I didn't want to see him. The rest of the stay was a blank.  
  
When we finally came out, I ignored father. My hair had grown longer, which I had just noticed. Everyone on the outside though, hadn't changed. It had only been a day.  
  
Piccolo and Tien were there. I found out they were seriously injured against Cell. I was so mad, but I kept it inside to let my power build up for the fight against him.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: How did you like it? This was my first DBZ fanfic ever, it won't be my last! I'm planning on writing another one around the bend here... probably about... Heck, why not Gohan? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
